Married Panic ¿?
by Blue-Azul-Acero
Summary: Mi pareja favorita de Sukisyo Kai Nagase y Gaku Ichikawa solo espero que sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

_**Married Panic ¿?**_

_**Kai&Gaku**__** Wolfram &Yuuri (otras parejas)**_

Paraempesar estos personajes no me pertenecen si no que son de sus creadoras originales como Sukisyo y Kyou Kara Maou Solo espero que sea de su agrado

Recuerdos

**Capitulo 1**

**Matrimonio ¿?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kai – como te atreves** – dice tomándola haciendo que volteara a verlo

**Kaede- que no entiendes ya todo ha terminado no me interesas, que mas da lo que haga ahora tu no eres mi dueño **- soltándose de su agarre

**Kai – entonces que ha significado todo esto para ti nuestra relación y lo que es mas importante nuestro compromiso, lo he dejado todo por ti para hacerte feliz… la verdad es que no lo entiendo… ¿Qué hice mal ?**

**Kaede – que no lo entiendes, nunca me interesaste es mas te despreció como no tienes idea, para mi cada momento que hemos pasado juntos ha sido lo mas sucio y asqueroso de mi vida no tienes idea de cuanto te odio Kai Nagase – **toma el anillo que el le dio cuando le propuso matrimonio y se lo avienta en la cara mientras sale por la puerta principal

Cae de rodillas observando detenidamente el objeto que brillaba frente a el…

Por momentos cada recuerdo vivido con ella parecía un sueño, un momento por su mente empezó a jugarle una mala pesadilla si eso debió ser un sueño era lo que se repetía una y otra ves en su cabeza, todo esto es un sueño… no estaba equivocado era una pesadilla, como siempre no podía aceptar la realidad eso tenia que ser una mentira.

Su corazón estaba quebrándose paso por paso su mente le decía mentiras el sabia que no era un sueño podía escuchar los pedazos de su ser su alma quebrándose pero no quería aceptar la cruel realidad.

Trato de pararse pero sus piernas no le reaccionaban era como si estuviera invalido tomo el anillo entre sus manos y lo guardo en su bolsillo finalmente tomo una decisión saldría a buscar no importara lo que le costara ella era mas importante que su propia vida.

**Diga** - dice un voz

**Kai – quiero que te hagas cargo de la empresa y de mis vienes familiares asta que yo regrese**

**Que dices como puedes pensar en abandonarnos en un momento como este cuando mas te necesitamos, no creo que estés pensando las cosas claramente Kai**

**Kai – haz lo que te digo, tengo toda mi confianza en ti y se que sabrás llevar bien mis negocio **

**Ok lo que tu digas pero quiero que me mantengas informado de todo lo que hagas para no perderte la pista **

**Kai – esta bien – **termina y observa su celular marca el numero de ella unas 30 veces pero nada solo el buzón de voz

**Kai – rayos porque no contestas Kaede solo quiero escuchar tu voz por unos momentos nada mas es mucho pedir… se que podemos arreglar las cosas y que terminaremos juntos de alguna forma are que veas que soy** **el hombre correcto para ti**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una cafetería

**Kaede – maldito si crees que te voy a contestar estas muy equivocado** - toma el celular no sin antes anotar algunos números y luego lo tirarlo a la basura

Tomo un café como si nada simplemente su mente le hacia recordar como había empezado esta farsa sobre su amor por ese hombre al que detestaba con toda el alma

-------------------------------- Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

**Kaede – No puedo creerlo eres Kai Nagase **

**Kai – si que desea **

**Kaede – Soy Kaede Chida, y la verdad soy una gran admiradora de usted no tiene idea de cuanto aprecio su trabajo y la verdad lo encuentro fascinante **

**------------------------------------- Final Flash Back---------------------------------------**

**Kaede - jajajajajajajajajajaja si claro como si en verdad me interesara lo único que quiera era vengarme por lo que tu padre le hizo a mi familia por lo menos ya me deshice de el, termine de matarlo con mis propias manos solo faltaste tu pero que podrías saber tu Nagase o es que también estabas involucrado en todo esto, hay solo el tiempo lo dirá y se descubro que tu también tuviste algo que ver regresara para acabar con lo que comencé **

Termina de tomar su café

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo una maleta rápidamente acomodo todo y se dispuso a salir en su búsqueda sabia muy bien donde encontrarla solo esperaba llegar a tiempo y poder arreglar todo esto desde la muerte de su padre necesitaba mas de ella y por alguna extraña razón se alejaba mas tanto que termino con el y su compromiso.

Todo esto tenia que tener una explicación era lo que decía su mente y debía encontrar una razón lógica para que ella se empezara a comportar a si.

No le importaba nada ni siquiera la terrible lluvia que estaba sobre el que no le permitía ver el camino parecía granizo pero en su mente solo estaba una meta y eso era ella.

Nuevamente marcaba el numero del celular y nada, estaba preocupado a caso le había pasado algo o alguien la tenia amenazada era lo que mas tenia perderla es una cosa pero encontrarla muerta es otra preferiría mil veces verla con otro que muerta pero tenia esperanzas de que todo se arreglara…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Terminaste con el **

**Kaede – si la verdad termine con todo lo que tenia que hacer el solo fue un instrumento para mis planes, a si que ya no me sirve de nada seguir fingiendo que amos a ese sujeto.**

**Ok como digas solo esperemos que no te encuentre **

**Kaede – y no lo ara no deje nada con lo que pueda localizarme ya lo veras no volveremos a saber de el nunca mas **

**Y que tal si tuvo algo que ver con lo relacionado a tu familia **

**Kaede – ya lo había pensado pero creo que no sabe nada todo el tiempo que lleve fingiendo ser su novia dulce y buena el nunca mostró mucho interés en el trabajo de su padre, a si que decidí que se quedara sol quien podría amar a un sujeto tan frió y déspota y solitario como el y que decir de lo aburrido que es.**

**Muy bien entonces vamos tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar tu y yo – **se acerca y le susurra suavemente a el oído –** y recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras muerde su oreja suavemente **

**Kaede – de acuerdo como tu digas… - **voltea a ver** – adiós Kai Nagase solo espero que tengas una vida miserable **


	2. Chapter 2 problemas y mas problemas

Antes que nada ya teng ola protada de el fic trate de poner la direccion pero no sale asi que el fic tambien esta en amor yaoi en el primer capitulo sale la portada de el fic 

**Problemas y más Problemas **

**Wolfram – Rayos como pudo hacerme esto, mira que dejarme con todo este trabajo – **se deja caer en la silla y mira la computadora viendo como caen más y más pedidos de otras empresas

Revisa cada uno de los archivos revisando que todo este en perfecto orden, cuando de repente siente un fuerte temblor

**Wolfram – Pero que rayos pasa ahora –** paso el temblor y luego mira s in ose rompió nada de la oficina para su suerte no paso nada grave

Gunter y Conrad entraron rápidamente algo ajotados

**Wolfran -** Mirándolos - **y a ustedes que les pasa?????**

**Conrad – ha habido una fuerte explosión en el laboratorio lo que ocasiono el temblor de hace rato no sabemos que partes de el equipo se han perdido **

**Wolfram – no puede ser que rayos es lo que están haciendo será mejor que vayamos a revisarlo cuanto antes **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Como era posible llegado a su casa la había dejado, se notaba que solo se llevo lo esencial… no ay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, por el desorden en que se encontraba todo y no solo eso fotos de ellos juntos todas echas pedazos. Las cosas que le regalo botadas a la basura solo tomo lo que ella ya tenia.

Solo alcanzo a observa el lugar su mente lo traicionaba al recordar cada momento vivido ay

Lo único que alcanzo hacer fue tomar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y destrozar todo por la ira que tenia retenida, dejaba salir todo ese dolor que le había causado hace unos momentos atrás

**Kai – Maldición porque me hiciste eso si me ibas a lastimar porque hacerme creer que todo iba bien **

Se dejo caer pesadamente a el suelo cubriendo su cara estaba desecho parecia que ya nada tenia sentido todo en ese lugar le traían recuerdo felices que ahora lo lastimaban como una punzada en su corazón.

Su mano sangraba por golpear tantas beses la pared y por tirar y romper con ellas todo cuanto tuviera en frente el dolor físico no le importaba se tocaba la cara manchándose de sangre.

**Kai – no es justo me dejas aquí sufriendo esta pena, no me dices a donde vas ni como encontrarte, no me contestas el teléfono y ya asta perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he intentado llamarte… sigo sin entender como es que puedes irte así nada mas que a caso no te importo todo lo que vivimos juntos, esos momentos, besos, caricias… todo eso que significo para ti.**

Solo quería parar el llanto odiaba llorar y mas que todo sentirse débil como en esos momentos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wolfram – rayos como es posible que pasara esto, deberían tener mas cuidado y ahora que aremos con los pedidos de las otras empresas**

**Conrad – tal ves podríamos sacarla de el laboratorio del señor aizawa después de todo ya no esta para prohibirnos la entrada en el y esto es una emergencia**

**Wolfram -** suspira **– si creo que será lo mejor mientras no se entere Nagase creo que no habrá ningún problema solo quiero que vaya tu y Gunter, no quiero que nadie mas vea lo que ya dentro no quiero terminar en mas problemas.**

**Conrad – de acuerdo se ara como tú digas **

Deja a los demás hacer su trabajo y de dirige a el despacho

**Wolfram – rayos kai en serio en que momento se te ocurre dejarnos y todo por ese mujer, desde el primer momento en que la vi no me dio confianza… esa cara de zorra no me la quitan de la cabeza, la forma de mirar a kai era con odio, algo en ella me hacia sentir incomodo, solo espero que por el bien de el no la encuentre de por si con esto ya le ha hecho mucho daño. Rayos Kai abre los ojos hay muchos peces en el mundo mejores que esa zorra.**

**------------------------------------- Flash Back---------------------------------------**

**Wolfram – Kai en realidad no creo que este bien **

**Kai – porque no la amo es mas que suficiente, como pedirle que se case con migo **

**Wolfram – y si no es la indicada, que tal si cometes una locura… esa mujer no es para ti ay mejores personas aya afuera a demás te mira con odio.**

**Kai – que cosas dices, es solo que no la conoces ya veras que cuando nos casemos veras que no hay ningún problema**

**------------------------------------- Final Flash Back--------------------------------------- --**

**Wolfram – si claro ningún problema –** entra el despacho **– entonces alguien explíqueme porque justo ahora y en este momento estas buscándola como un perro a su dueño… - **suspira – **ay me pregunto si en verdad sabes lo que haces… por otro lado que se sentirá estar enamorado ¿?**

**Conrad – perdona que te interrumpa pero encontré algo que puede ser muy importante**

**Wolfram – ¿que es? **– dice mirándolo

Conrad le da unos archivos los cuales empieza a revisar atento

**Wolfram – debemos encontrar a Kai y decirle de esto **

**Conrad – he intentado comunicarme con el pero su celular esta ocupado **

**Wolfram – rayos debe de estar tratando de hablar con ella **

**Conrad – quieres que mande a el equipo de búsqueda**

**Wolfram – si creo que será lo mejor **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Como te encuentras **

**Kaede – bien solo un poco mareada los vuelos no son de mi agrado**

**Ya séte pasara cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino podrás descansar libremente y sin preocupaciones **

**Kaede – de acuerdo lo que tu digas **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rayos como quería acabar con su vida en ese momentos ya había dejado la casa hace horas recorriendo cada lugar que ella solía visitar.

Pero en ninguno de ellos, pudieron decirle nada, sencillamente se había ido

Tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos sintiendo la brisa

**Kai – como seguir viviendo sin ella, no, la verdad era que no podía – **sentía que estaba perdido miraba como la lluvia caer parecía que no tendría fin la lluvia por lo menos ahora no se preocupaba si terminaba con pulmonía quería acabar con todo pero no tenia el valor para quitarse la vida…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**  
****Viviendo Juntos ****  
**

**Hola Yuuri… veo que estas comprando demasiado vas a surtir la despensa**

****

**Yuuri – Hola señor Kaneda, no solo estoy comprando lo necesario es que voy a recibir la visita de un amigo que hace tiempo no veo**

****

**Kaneda – a ya veo… por cierto ¿como vas con la mudanza? Tu madre me contó que ya vives solo en un departamento**

****

** Yuuri – bien solo falta arreglar algunas cosas, pero todo tranquilo… no creo que sea difícil vivir solo verdad **

**Kaneda – es difícil pero te acostumbras **

****

**Termina de colocar todas las cosas en la bolsa y se las da a yuuri**

****

**Kaneda – espero que la pases bien tu y tu amigo **

****

**Yuuri - Muchas gracias –**** sale y deja las compras en la canasta de su bicicleta y se dirige a su departamento **

****

**Yuuri – Rayos tengo todo esto un desastre ni siquiera he desempacado algunas cosas – ****empieza a desesperarse mientras cocina**

****

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Suspira suavemente cruzas sus brazos pensando en todo lo que le ha pasado en esta semana parecía que todo séle había ido de cabeza solo por que su padre no lo aceptaba como es.**

****

** Gaku – solo espero que esto no afecte nada a mi amistad con Yuuri, talvez deba pensar en como decírselo, el no es de los tipo que acepte este tipo de cosas, a un recuerdo como me trato mi padre… ******

**---------------------- Flash Back --------------------------------****  
**

**Señor Ichikawa – ¿Que tu que? ******

**Gaku – pero es que es la verdad, algún día tenias que saberlo no siempre se pueden ocultar cosas como esta entiéndelo**

****

** Señor Ichikawa – puedo esperar cualquier cosa de mis hijos incluso una mujer embarazada, hubiera sido una noticia mas calmada pero eso de aceptar que mi hijo es Gay… no lo puedo concebir ******

**Gaku – que quieres que te diga solo se dio ******

**Señor Ichikawa – acaso… ¿estas saliendo con alguien? ******

**Gaku – no ******

**Señor Ichikawa – entonces como rayos sabes si en realidad lo eres ******

** Gaku – porque no tengo ninguna atracción física hacia las mujeres, además el echo de que me sienta atraído por los hombres no quiere decir que andaré con todos, solo tengo que esperar al indicado ******

** Señor Ichikawa – toma a Gaku y lo lleva a su cuarto y lo tira en el suelo – quiero que recojas todas tus cosas para mi es como si no existieras me oyes y no te atrevas a regresar a esta casa… ******

** Gaku – pero papa ******

**Señor Ichikawa – cállate, de ahora en adelante tu ya no eres mi hijo… así que lárgate de mi casa **

****

**---------------------- The Final Flash Back --------------------------------******

** Toco su cara podía sentir las lagrimas caer pero no quería llorar no ahora que se encontraría con su amigo esto puede ser muy extraño… al principio no sabia que hacer solo tomo su ropa y unas cosas y las dejo en casa de un amigo mientras buscaba donde vivir. ******

**Gaku – espero que mi padre recapacite y me deje volver a la casa… no puedo creer que no me acepte soy su hijo se su pone que… hay no tiene caso no me entiende.**

****

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Wolfram – y bien ¿ya lo encontraron?**

****

**Conrad – no todavía, cuando quiere desaparecer sabe como hacerlo **

****

**Wolfram – tiene que saber esto… **

****

**Conrad- la verdad yo me sorprendí por solo leer los nombres de los relacionados en ese archivo **

****

**Wolfram – no es nada de el otro mundo el Señor Aizawa siempre usaba personas de todo tipo, para sus experimentos o investigaciones… creo que el sabia sobre ella y no le dijo nada a Nagase**

****

**Conrad – ya veo entonces me asegurare que lo sigan buscando no te preocupes **

****

** Wolfram – solo mira a su hermano salir del despacho, al mismo tiempo que golpea la mesa – Creo que nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde si hubiere sabido todo esto hubiera echo lo posible por alejarla de Kai, será mejor que deje esto a manos de mi hermano y salga a pensar las cosas mas claramente. ******

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Yuuri – Rayos – ****dice mientras a paga el fuego de la cocina – ****definitiva mente lo mío no es cocinar - -**

****

** En eso suena el teléfono y contesta rápidamente ******

** Yuuri – Si… ha Gaku como estas…. ******

**Gaku – bien ya estoy cerca de tu apartamento… la verdad me sorprendió mucho que ahora ya vivas solo que no tienes miedo **

****

**Yuuri – claro que no… por cierto U… te podría pedir un favor**

****

**Gaku – ¿que cosa? **

****

** Yuuri – no podrías comprar algo para comer, la verdad es que trate de preparar algo pero – mira hacia la cocina y esta hecha todo un revoltijo y salía humo por la puerta ******

**Gaku – jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

****

**Yuuri – no te rías, que no es gracioso **

****

** Gaku – aja si claro para mi lo es, no te preocupes llevare algo ******

**Yuuri – bien te espero, no tarde que me muero de hambre – ****cuelga el teléfono y empieza a preparar la mesa, luego empieza a limpiar un poco la cocina mientras observa todo el desastre que hizo**

****

**Yuuri – rayos debería tomar clases de cocina, esto es un desastre – ****suena el timbre**** – ya voy… ¿quien es?**

****

** Gaku – soy yo tonto a caso esperas a alguien mas **

**Yuuri – por comentarios como ese debería dejarte a fuera **

****

**Gaku – entonces quédate sin comer **

****

**Abre la puerta **

****

**Yuuri – en serio que as cambiado, eras mas tranquilo cuando éramos niños**

****

**Gaku – si han pasado tantas cosas**

****

**Ambos se sientan y empiezan a comer **

****

**Yuuri – y a que se debe tu visita es muy extraño que tu padre te deje salir así como así **

****

**Gaku dejo de comer por unos momentos y observa Kai**

****

**Gaku – mi padre me corrió de la casa, y para no darle problemas he decidido venir a vivir aquí en esta misma ciudad ya que no creo que ni por coincidencias del destino quiera verme.**

****

**Yuuri - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo se dio este problema? **

****

**Gaku – ****un tanto nervioso – ****le dije que no me gustan las mujeres si no todo lo contrario **

****

**Yuuri solo lo mira impresionado **

****

** Yuuri – o sea que eres….. **

**Gaku – no es necesario que lo digas, pero así es **

****

**Yuuri – ya veo**

****

**Gaku – ¿te molesta?**

****

**Yuuri – no para nada, has sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia por que razón debería molestarme eso… además no es tu culpa no sentir atracción por las mujeres… así que viniste a buscar un trabajo **

****

**Gaku – si necesito terminar mis estudios… además buscar un lugar donde quedarme **

****

**Yuuri – no te preocupes por eso, puedes vivir aquí con migo**

****

**Gaku - ¿Que?**

****

**Yuuri – lo que escuchaste, no me interesa tus gustos… eres mi amigo a demás necesitas todo el apoyo que te puedan brindar **

****

**Gaku – te lo agradezco mucho de verdad**

****

** Yuuri – no te preocupes para eso son los amigos no **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Estaba tirado en el suelo la sangre salía por su boca podía sentir todavía los golpes quemando su piel, no veía nada… todo estaba borroso y confuso **

****

** Como había llegado a esta situación era lo que rondaba su mente ******

** Callo arrodillado en el suelo y escupía sangre todo su mundo se había desmoronado en segundo que le quedaba nada… solo sintió que sus ojos se serraban tenia que descansar a un que fuera solo un momento…**


End file.
